1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for use with an airbag igniter system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is sometimes required to provide an electrical connector for the connection of two electrical conductors, for example electrical leads, with means for the interposition between the conductors of an electrical suppression device, for example a resistor, or a capacitor. Where for example in an airbag igniter system, where the electrical connection is made with the igniter, a suppression device is sometimes placed between adjacent terminals to suppress the signal of the igniter. Typically these igniters include a suppression device which is soldered between adjacent contacts which increases the cost of the manufacturing of the product, as well as the reliability of the connection. Typically such connections also include a shunting feature, which shunts between adjacent contacts when in a disconnected mode, whereby the connection of the two connectors breaks the shunt allowing the connection with the ignitor.